The effect of the conventional alarm clock is generally attained by mechanical method consisting of a spring and a hammer, or an electronic method consisting of a quartz oscillator. The housing of the conventional alarm clock is provided with a press device for controlling or stopping the buzzing or the ringing of the alarm clock. Such a conventional alarm clock, either mechanical alarm clock or electronic alarm clock, as described above is not dynamically attractive to the sophisticated consumers.